SUMMARY. ADMIN CORE The Administration Component is part of a multi-Component plan for the maintenance and enhancement of Echinobase. The Admin core is a multi-PI, multi-site management plan that allows for a cost effective management of human and other resources, to set priorities and to ensure that milestones are met in a timely manner. The coordination of efforts from the five PIs, Hinman (CMU), Cameron (Caltech), Ettensohn (CMU), Longabaugh (ISB), and Vize (Calgary) brings complementary expertise to best achieve the goals of the project. External oversight and expertise is also provided by a newly established Scientific Advisory Board (SAB); the members are: Aaron Zorn (PI Xenbase; Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center), Greg Wray (Genomics, Evolution and Echinoderms; Duke University), Titus Brown (Sequencing assemblies and Echinoderms; UC Davis), Carl Kingsford (Computational genomics; CMU), Kathy Folz (Proteomics, egg activation; UC Santa Barbara), Gary Wessel (egg and germline development in comparative echinoderms; Brown University), Amro Hamdoun (membrane protein function; Scripps Institution of Oceanography), Ina Arone (Stazione Zoologica, Italy). The five PIs will manage the scientific goals of their respective components. Additionally the Admin core will schedule meetings between sub-sets of PIs, all PIs, the Scientific Advisory Board, and the with echinoderm community PIs. This will ensure coordination of all subgoals in effectively meeting the overall goals for Enhanced Echinobase.